


1973年神盾局盗窃案参与者公开身份

by OperationBrooklynDreamer



Series: Burglarizing SHIELD [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Newspapers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Team Cap - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationBrooklynDreamer/pseuds/OperationBrooklynDreamer
Summary: 《号角日报》1973年神盾局盗窃案参与者公开身份2019年8月26日彼得·帕克1973年3月9日晚，全球观众都被 格林·“浩克”·巨人 对 萨诺斯·泰坦 的世纪之战紧紧锁在了电视和录音机前，被比赛吸引了全部注意力。趁着赛事胶着，一群自称为“秘密复仇者”的窃贼闯入了位于新泽西州帕拉姆斯市的神盾局办公室。在直播的喧哗和喝彩的掩护下，窃贼们完美地完成了他们的目标：偷走办公室里几乎所有文件。被盗的数千份文件详细罗列了当时神盾局对普通市民的跟踪和监控计划，臭名昭著的《洞察计划》也在其中。近日，在本报记者的说服下，当年犯下这起盗窃案的团体——“秘密复仇者”的成员们终于同意打破沉默表明身份。





	1973年神盾局盗窃案参与者公开身份

《号角日报》

1973年神盾局盗窃案参与者公开身份

2019年8月26日

彼得·帕克

1973年3月9日晚，全球观众都被 格林·“浩克”·巨人 对 萨诺斯·泰坦 的世纪之战紧紧锁在了电视和录音机前，被比赛吸引了全部注意力。趁着赛事胶着，一群自称为“秘密复仇者”的窃贼闯入了位于新泽西州帕拉姆斯市的神盾局办公室。在直播的喧哗和喝彩的掩护下，窃贼们完美地完成了他们的目标：偷走办公室里几乎所有文件。被盗的数千份文件详细罗列了当时神盾局对普通市民的跟踪和监控计划，臭名昭著的《洞察计划》也在其中。在被公开的内部通讯中，神盾局令人匪夷所思地宣称“有必要诱导民众相信‘神盾局在每个人身后都有一双眼睛’”。

泄露的文件显示，当时神盾局研究的对象远远不止先进技术和反恐情报。神盾局收集了大众的通话内容、银行记录、考试成绩、投票倾向等信息，甚至包括私人照片和私生活细节。在时任局长亚历山大·皮尔斯的领导下，神盾局于二战后的数十年间向《洞察计划》投入了数千名特工，旨在监控、追踪、查问、甚至以虚构罪名逮捕那些所谓的“有可能威胁时局稳定”的人。当时，美国正深陷越南战争。在捷克斯洛伐克境内，被称为“新城之春”*的索科维亚民主化运动也在国际上取得大量关注。因此，反战人士、知识分子、以及民权活动家均受到不同程度的监视和骚扰、其中一些人甚至遭到逮捕和起诉。由于帕拉姆斯窃案披露了大量神盾局文件，国会和大众得以一窥皮尔斯辖下神盾局的运作。一年后，国会逐渐展开了史上第一次针对神盾局的公开调查。

*新城：今索科维亚共和国首都诺维格拉德市，及其周边地区。

帕拉姆斯神盾局盗窃案的五年追诉期早已过去，团队成员们都已经无法被起诉。近日，受前神盾局技术人员卡梅隆·克莱恩泄密事件影响，这宗将近五十年前的劫案又再次回到大众视线。数日前，已在瓦坎达成功申请庇护的克莱恩在访问中表示，其泄密行为受到_包括帕拉姆斯盗窃案在内的数个事件启发（链接：克莱恩致敬__1973__年神盾局案泄密者：队长有令）_。至此，在本报记者的说服下，当年犯下这起盗窃案的团体——“秘密复仇者”的成员们终于同意打破沉默表明身份。

盗窃行动由社论漫画家史蒂夫·罗杰斯发起。从六十年代初开始，当时还是大学生的罗杰斯便是和平抗议和公民不服从运动的常客。其后十多年，得益于他的职业身份，罗杰斯与纽约和费城等地的反战团体和民权组织都有联系。“那是一个分裂的时代。”罗杰斯解释。“如果你活在那个年代，就会听到很多不同的声音。不同意见之间又针锋相对。” 根据盖勒普公司和皮尤研究中心的报告，在六十年代中后期，国内的民意在多个社会议题中均呈现明显两极分化。在民权、越战、和外交政策等方面，这种两极化更是明显。

“参与民权运动的人可能是勇士、又或者是暴徒；反战者可能都里通外国，也可能确实有各种疑虑。这样的环境简直就是记者的天堂。”罗杰斯认为，当时的社会氛围给了新闻工作者大量的素材。对社论漫画家们来说，日常工作则更加令人兴奋。“和其他记者一样，漫画家也需要尊重事实。但总体来说，文字记者和电视主播们都需要保持冷静克制。他们甚至会跟各方保持距离，不然的话，就会让人觉得报导不客观。而我，我很庆幸我的工作就是表达观点。除此以外，这工作还有一个好处：即使一不小心把笔给画断了，等画印到了报纸上，读者们也看不出来。”

[图片]

_附图：1968_ _年3_ _月，罗杰斯在田纳西州孟菲斯环卫工人罢工期间所作的社论漫画。上一至四：手握“我**是一个人**！”标语的非裔示威者。下一：警察；下二：制服上带有“I_ _”字母的特工——可能是指联邦调查局FBI_ _或神盾局SHIELD_ _；下三：白人记者。中间对话框：警察和特工面向记者说出“马丁·路德·金、指使暴力、幕后**黑手**！”。马丁·路德·金于1968_ _年4_ _月遇刺。（图片提供鸣谢：布鲁克林博物馆）_

据罗杰斯本人回忆，他每年至少会有数次亲自到各地的示威或集会活动现场取材，甚至现场作画后传真回报社。正因如此，罗杰斯很早就有机会接触到有关神盾局压制异见的传言。尽管白宫和神盾局多次斥责相关传闻为“谣言”，恐怖气氛依然长期在活动人士中流传。1972年秋天，罗杰斯成功在活动人士中物色到了一帮志同道合的人。他相信，他的队友都意志坚定、行事可靠而且为人谨慎。经过数月精心准备， “秘密复仇者”团队在1973年这个早春的夜晚撬开了神盾局办公室的门。历史由此展开。

[图片]

_附图：斯科特·朗用于练习开锁的器具。（摄影：彼得·帕克）_

虽然取了“秘密复仇者”这样一个“隆重得让人发笑”的名字，但成员们都不认为他们当时有任何宏大的构想。一些成员甚至认为，这个周密的盗窃计划本质上是情绪反应的结果。山姆·威尔逊表示：“我认为当时我们之间有一种不言自明的氛围：当你对这个社会的一些事情产生忧虑的时候，你就不能干等着。重要的事必须有人去做、而且必须得完成。 ” 斯科特·朗则认为，在当时的环境下，为了做正确的事情而违反法律“完全不是什么新鲜事”。当时他苦练数月、把自己训练成了一个手艺熟练的业余锁匠：“你知道这么做是对的，你也就这么做了。”他说。

[图片]

_附图：山姆·威尔逊拿着他手写的“干得好，年轻人”牌子，向卡梅隆·克莱恩表达支持。在采访期间，山姆·威尔逊希望本报转达他对克莱恩的致意：“考虑到我们都做过的事情，我很难不对克莱恩先生产生一种奇异的亲近感。” _ _（摄影：彼得·帕克）_

在前互联网时代，秘密复仇者们有着跟21世纪非常不同的盗窃方式：他们在严冬中对办公室进行了为期数月的踩点调查，甚至乔装拜访。窃案当晚，他们撬开了办公室的门。在比赛的喝彩声中，复仇者们戴着手套把文件分装进数个行李箱内，然后开车分头逃走。数小时后，他们又在郊外的一个农舍里再次集合、整理他们的收获。当时的复仇者们完全不知道他们偷出来的都是些什么文件。所幸的是，他们几乎是立刻就发现，大部分资料都是各类有力的证据。文件流出后，被皮尔斯斥之为“谣言”的传言得以确证，在民间弥漫已久的恐怖气氛也被证明并非毫无根据：政府确实默许、甚至利用神盾局对公众言论进行强力的压制。

帕拉姆斯文件对神盾局的监视和间谍活动进行了详尽的描述。在《洞察计划》的代号下，神盾局以反恐反间谍等名义派遣了大量线人和卧底潜入各地民权或反战活动组织。一旦神盾局认为他们“有可能影响时局稳定”，便会对参与者进行预防性的逮捕。有的时候，神盾局的卧底还会故意挑起组织内部的情绪，以诱骗他们做出“可被逮捕的”言行。同时，神盾局通过各个渠道肆意收集公众的个人信息——甚至包括孩童玩伴的通话和情侣间的调情。得到文件后，复仇者对这些信息进行了分类筛选。不久后，整理完毕的资料被分批寄给了国会议员以及数家报社。窃案后第三周，《华盛顿邮报》记者菲尔·寇森发表了关于《洞察计划》的第一个专题。包括本报在内的数家报社随后亦跟进发表对被泄露文件的报道与分析。其间，白宫与神盾局均数次向报社施压，试图令他们交出文件，但未能成功。此后数月间，随着文件通过报刊流出，越来越多的注意力被放到了神盾局的行事方式——而不只是神盾局在外界营造的形象——之上。数十年来，公众第一次以一个完全不同于以往的视角审视亚历山大·皮尔斯，还有受他管辖的神盾局。

泄密文件被《华盛顿邮报》刊载后，复仇者们决定分道扬镳，并转入地下。他们表示，成员把团体命名为“秘密复仇者”的其中一层共识，就是他们需要真正地转入地下。他们做过的事更是必须保持“秘密”，即使这意味着他们从此不再谈起此事。

“这件事本应该被我们带进坟墓里。”克林特·巴顿回忆道。当时的“秘密复仇者”七人中，只有娜塔莎和克林特·巴顿是夫妻。跟其他成员相比，他们的住处离事发地的神盾局办公室也最近。克林特还提到，为了自己以及其他成员的安全，他们都同意尽可能不向参与者以外的人提起这件事。“这意味着我们要孤独地品尝保守秘密的滋味了。甚至在案子撤销之后，娜塔莎和我在‘要不要对孩子们提起这件事’上也谈了很久。我想这对山姆、斯科特、和旺达来说更是尤其困难。”

记者联系到了旺达·马西莫夫，她同意克林特的说法。在整个五年追诉期期间，马西莫夫没有跟任何人——包括她的男友——提起过帕拉姆斯窃案。“我甚至连新闻都不怎么看，生怕看到什么坏消息。如果我们之中谁被抓了，我可能会在Vis面前崩溃，然后我就得解释我为什么崩溃。” 帕拉姆斯窃案给马西莫夫的人生造成了巨大影响，她当时认为自己必须离开以纽约州为中心的大都会区，以避免被逮捕。“我等到了第一篇报导出来，大概是那两三天后离开的。之后我用了各种方法掩盖行踪。我也非常幸运，当时有很多人——多数是女性团体——愿意不问理由就收留我。”

辗转数月，马西莫夫才到达西南部人烟更少、欠发达的地区。窃案之后近十年，她与男友都在位于美墨边境的小镇图巴克生活，直到确定安全才搬回东部。所幸，马西莫夫从未真正与家人断绝联系。“图巴克是艺术家的乐园，即使是神盾局也不会仔细审查自制的手工艺术品。”她轻快地说。“每隔几个月，我就会通过朋友给彼特罗寄一件小饰品。在我们搬回东部之后，事情就变得更容易了。现在，我们的家庭活动就是一起做这些小玩意。”

当时，皮尔斯指派了三百名特工组成调查小组，专门负责帕拉姆斯窃案。特工们在社区中蹲点，各地也传出居民被跟踪的消息。这种做法在全国制造了空前紧张的氛围。神盾局的调查手段再次确认了被盗文件所描述的行动方针：“诱导民众相信‘神盾局在每个人身后都有一双眼睛’”。大众对神盾局的信任一落千丈，舆论对神盾局的态度也从欢迎逐渐转向抗拒，一些节日歌曲甚至被改编讽刺神盾局。但成员们依然感觉到了真切的保守秘密的压力——即使他们中的半数都没有上过嫌犯名单。数年后，神盾局方面撤案，保守秘密则更多变成了成员们习惯的生活方式，也是为了守住对其他成员的诺言。

“我们没有考虑过搬家。所以，之后的很多年我都在担心，特工们会不会突然路过我家门口。一旦他们碰上我，就会发现这女主人有着跟局子里的素描一模一样的脸。”娜塔莎·巴顿说。“我们甚至都跟家人说好了，如果被抓，就要拜托他们照顾孩子。”但娜塔莎同时也提到，神盾局窃案对她的人生起到了很大的积极影响。“发现像我们这样的普通人也能干成这样的事，我跟其他人一样惊讶。这真的能给人很大的成就感。“ 谈及窃案给他们的影响，其他成员——甚至包括旺达·马西莫夫——也给出了类似的说法。山姆·威尔逊还表示，如果时间重来，他“想都不用想就会再做一次”。

[图片]

_附图：神盾局档案中娜塔莎·巴顿的素描。标签为“女-_ _身份未知”。_

詹姆斯·“巴基”·巴恩斯是团队里第一次公开谈论窃案的人之一，也是唯一一个亲历过越南战争的人。“（窃案）那天晚上我很紧张。但和在战场上不同，我始终感觉很清醒，甚至有一种奇妙的宽慰。“说到过去，巴恩斯不时陷入回忆，他的回答也偶有停顿。但巴恩斯表示，参加帕拉姆斯窃案对他来说是一个疗愈的过程。

“（窃案当晚）那时候，我能感觉到自己。（在战场上）当你每天只有射杀数和目标的时候，你慢慢就会失去对目标的认知。……在其他任务之外，我还是个狙击手。而‘扣动扳机’这个动作，在当时几乎成了一种神经反射。慢慢地，你的脑子里就只剩下子弹被发射出去的声音。一发、两发、三发、四发。突然之间，你就发现你记不住眼前这个地方。然后，你只能勉强认得自己的队友；下一刻，你连自己是谁都几乎不记得了。那天晚上虽然很累，但我能真切地掌握到自己。一直到第二天也是。到第三天也。然后我想，哇，这真是很美妙。”

窃案追诉期过后，巴恩斯利用《信息自由法》查到了自己在帕拉姆斯窃案调查中的相关档案。“我曾经在神盾局的‘同谋者’嫌疑人名单上，但我发现这件事的时候一点儿也不惊讶。他们（神盾局）也早该想到了。”此时他的脸上洋溢着一种轻松。“再说，那时候我跟史蒂夫还是室友。而那家伙，”巴恩斯指了指身后正在摆弄咖啡机的罗杰斯。“他绝对是我们所有人里最不‘秘密’的一个。”

[图片]

_附图：史蒂夫·罗杰斯与詹姆斯·巴恩斯，在纽约的家中。（摄影：彼得·帕克）_

回想以往，成员们似乎都对他们的选择比较满意。他们认为，只要大众得知《洞察计划》，对他们来说就算是成功。娜塔莎·巴顿这样描述自己当时的想法：“大量原始的、不经剪接涂改的信息本身就有一种力量。退一步说，如果人们真的不想质疑自己固有的认知，我们至少也做了我们该做的那部分。而神盾局，他们最好是有心理准备。” 史蒂夫·罗杰斯则更为乐观：“公众有能力自己做出判断。我们同样也是一般人，所以，在一般人里我们一定不会孤单。”

复仇者们——尤其是罗杰斯和巴恩斯——都认为他们不能接受“英雄”这个称呼。“不记得是谁说的——当初策划的时候，有谁说过‘如果我们不做，就没有别人会做了。’”罗杰斯说。“这话不无道理。但我认为更根本的原因是，我们无法放弃对自由表达的渴求。所以我们做出了判断，没什么特别的。”

“人们有权知道神盾局如何运作，而我们确保了这一点，如此而已。现在把我们这些几十年前的人说成是’英雄’太容易了，人们应该去关注神盾局，而不是我们。事实上，我们只不过就是一帮闯进了神盾局办公室的傻瓜。”巴恩斯说道。“想想看吧，假如我们什么都没找到，那看起来就真是太傻了。那时候我们也确实是两个傻小子。”

“犯完事第二天还在街头庆祝生日的傻小子。”罗杰斯笑着补充。

那么，人会选择做出这样的傻事，最初的动机是什么呢？“这是我作为人的责任。”罗杰斯这样回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《The Burglary: The Discovery of J. Edgar Hoover's Secret FBI》，Betty Medsger 著。在此基础上想象出Team Cap几位（私心再加上娜塔莎）的故事。


End file.
